Well That Was Awkward
by herpderpbluhbluhbluh
Summary: A random little JohnDave nonsense. Herpderp.


**Dave: Check the clock.**

You do just as much. Wow. It's later than you thought. Guess you lost track of the time. You hear a quiet grunt next to you and look down at the sleeping figure of John Egbert. It looks like he passed out a while ago. He forced you to sit through one of his awful movies, and then proceeded to fall asleep anyway, leaving you to your laptop. Now he laid there cuddling that ratty bunny of his. You huff and close your laptop, setting it on the floor. Might as well get to bed.

**Dave: Drag John to bed.**

That dork. He _had_ to fall asleep on the couch and force you to carry/drag him to his room. You couldn't just leave him in the living room. Somehow he doesn't wake up when you accidentally bump his head on doorways and furniture on the way there. You take a deep breath and heave him up the stairs. This kid is surprisingly heavy. Eventually, you make it to John's bedroom and practically drop him on his bed. Sheesh. You're never doing that again. Next time you're waking him up. That's actually a good idea. Why didn't you think of that earlier?

**Dave: 2x Face-palm combo.**

Anyway. You manage to get John situated. His mouth hangs open a little and he occasionally mumbles something unintelligible. It's almost cute. You remove his glasses and set them on the dresser, along with your shades. No need to sleep in them. Then you realize. Where was it you were going to sleep? Oh right. You'll have to share with Egderp. The only problem is that he's flopped across his bed, taking up most of the room and sheets. You roll your eyes and shove him over a bit. He grunts and turns over in his sleep. Good. That ought to be enough space. Maybe.

**Dave: Get comfortable.**

Ha. You squeeze in next to John and try to, but he's still hogging the bed. You sigh. This is stupid. Finally, you manage to get enough space for yourself, and you close your eyes. This will have to do. Your mind wanders and you might be drifting off when John rolls over and lands right on you, almost knocking you off the bed.

**Dave: Assess the situation.**

John's arm flops on top of you and now he's breathing on your neck. You become extremely uncomfortable. And to top it all off, he's mumbling something that vaguely sounds like your name. You abandon all hope of peaceful sleep. This was a bad idea. You try to escape but now he's got you in some weird snuggle headlock. No wonder he's never suggested sharing a bed before. You grit your teeth and try to figure something out.

**Dave: Thrash about in order to free yourself.**

That might work. But after a few futile attempts, you realize it'll take more than that. You resort to saying his name in an attempt to wake him up. It's too late now.

"John…Egbert…wake up…"

You're able to reach a hand across and poke his face. He continues sleeping. You huff. Now it's just getting annoying. You resort to kicking his leg.

**John: Awaken.**

You're jerked awake by a blow to your knee, with a gasp. Where did that come from? You're suddenly aware of something like soft hair near your face and warmth coming from in front of you. You loosen your grasp on whatever it is you're holding and the warmth turns towards you. You open your eyes and are struck by a red stare. Oh.

**Dave: Realize John is awake.**

You hear him make a noise and feel him shift around. He's probably awake. But now what? You turn around and are faced with his bright blue eyes. Oh yeah. He's awake. He seems to realize how close you are (not to mention his arm on you) and scoots back rather frantically.

**John: Be embarrassed.**

"O-oh, I uh…sorry…" You stammer. Your face is hot and Dave just looks exasperated. You roll onto your back and cover your face with your hands. That was incredibly awkward. You hear Dave laugh quietly and he places a hand on your wrist. You turn to look at him. He's smiling and shaking his head.

**Dave: Reassure John.**

"Dude, it's okay. It's not your fault." You say, trying to comfort him. It's not that big of a deal, really. He lowers his hands.

"Really?" he mumbles, his eyes wide. You nod. He's making his little puppy dog face and it's difficult not to want to give him a hug. You sigh, and decide to do so.

**John: Be caught off guard.**

Dave leans towards you and pulls you into a hug. You're initially surprised, but then you feel better and accept the hug. It's nice. You almost want to fall asleep like this. You shake off that thought. What are you thinking?

Dave lets go and sits back. You realize it's kind of nice to get to see his eyes like this, even if it's dark. During the day, he always keeps those shades on and you wish he wouldn't. You think his eyes are really cool. You realize you're staring at him and look away, lying back down.

**John: Get a pleasant surprise.**

There's an unspoken agreement between you that you should probably forget this whole thing and try to sleep. You pull your sheets up around you and close your eyes. You're finally calming down when the weight next to you shifts over. You're startled by a hand on your shoulder and a pair of lips on your cheek. The weight shifts back and you hear Dave mumble a goodnight. Your eyes widen as you touch the spot on your cheek. But you smile.

"Goodnight, Dave."


End file.
